Haunted Digital World
by Digimon Forever
Summary: -CANCELED/REMOVED SOON- One Digital World is on the verge of seizing to be existed and it's up to one disciple and his copedam to revive it.


Nasty Rabbits

_Haunted Digital World  
_**by Scentomon**

_In the name of Allah, the most Gracious, the Most Merciful_

Nasty Rabbits 

It was an ordinary day for Travis. It would stay most of his time at him, but he was starting to feel like he was locked up in a cage, and so he contacted a dear friend of his to visit, and his friend accepted him and welcomed him over. The cloudy and nice weather encouraged Travis to the home to visit his friend. It was a quiet walk and Travis wondered off in his thoughts, but he made sure to stay aware of his surroundings. Before he knew it, he had reached his friend's building. 

Travis climbed the stairs up to the roof, because he would usually be allowed entry through the back and he preferred to enter from the back. He was excited because he had taken a haircut a few days before and he wanted his friend to see him with his haircut. Travis was wearing a blue jeans jacket that had metal buttons to it, but Travis left it unbuttoned. Travis was also wearing jeans and black sport shoes with black shoelaces. Travis reached the roof quickly and quietly. 

He walked through the unfinished apartment. The apartment had walls and a ceiling, but there were not closed windows or doors, much less painted walls. 

"Chief." A voice whispered out. 

Travis stopped in his tracks and blinked. He backtracked and looked into the empty room where he thought he heard the whisper, but saw nothing. He shrugged and continued on his way. 

"We need you." The same voice whispered. 

Travis hurried back to the room and glanced into it, this time seeing with his very own eyes what he thought he would never meet personally. However, he quickly noticed that it was only a hologram. 

"Otazoidmon?" Travis asked, whispering. 

The hologram form nodded, "yes. We need you chief in the Digital World. Come to my hologram and you'll be teleported to the Digital World." 

There was much he was going to miss and much he was anticipating for. How could anyone who dreamt of his or her copedam becoming real, much less head into a Digital World, ignore such an offer? Travis figured there might be people who would ignore or reject such an offer, but he wasn't one of them, so without hesitance, he stepped forwards towards the hologram. 

"I'll be waiting in the Digital World for you chief. See you there, and in person." The hologram whispered, closing its eyes, but not fading away. 

* * *

Not knowing what exactly he expected from stepping into the hologram or if it would actually work, Travis experienced everything first hand. It seemed like the whole world around him wilted away into darkness, before a killer headache and dizziness made their roles. Travis realized that this was how dimension traveling felt like, or at least to where he was going and probably only for him. To his surprise, his clothes changed. 

Travis' jeans jacket wilted away, only to be replaced with a dark green leather coat, and his blue jeans changed to black sport shorts. His shirt changed to plain black t-shirt, and a dark green headband appeared on his forehead. Green mittens covered his hands and his hair changed from dark brown to black, while his eyes changed from brown to green. He felt solid ground around him and the hologram around him faded away, as the darkness also wilted away. 

His shoes remained the same. The only difference was that they seemed to be as good as new, as it seemed that had been repaired. Collapsing to his feet, Travis had a chance to look around the place he was in. He noticed he was in a cave, and he felt warmth on his back. Travis turned around and noticed the campfire in the cave. In front of him was the cave's entrance, since the cave was a small cave. 

Travis' jaw dropped when he saw who was at the cave's entrance smiling at him. The copedam was carrying something with him in some dish. 

"Look into your shorts' pocket chief." Travis' favored fandom copedam requested. 

Travis blinked and put his hands into his shorts pocket, noticing that he still had his cellular. He was disappointed that he didn't bring his digital camera with him. How often could you get real photos of codelimin in the Digital World? Never, and Travis wasted an only rare chance, if not the only chance anyone could enter the Digital World and roam around with other codelimin. Travis pulled out his cellular to look at it and gasped upon noticing it being an updated Satuza Digivice. 

The whole cellular was black in color and the writing was all dark green. The monitor hadn't changed, except with the title 'Disciple of Myths' spinning below the green sphere. Above the Satuza title was an outlined crest of myths in dark green. An outlined dark green crescent was diagonal under the diagonal triangle on the right. An outline of the face of the animal soul of the owl took up the whole head of the cellular, above the monitor. 

"Welcome to the Digital World." The copedam welcomed, sitting down in front of Travis near the campfire. 

"This is so unreal." Travis muttered. 

"Wait a few moments and see what your digivice does." The copedam requested. 

After a few moments, with Travis' digivice aimed it his copedam, a 3D hologram image of the copedam was imitated out of Travis' D-Satuza's monitor, with Otazoidmon spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the codelimin, was close to Travis'. 

"_Otazoidmon - Juvenile Humanoid Jerebi - Otazoidmon was short for Otazoid Monster_. _Otazoid was Twilasin for best or elite_. _Otazoidmon was and always would Travis' favored codelimin of them all_. _The two are unbreakable and share a wonderful bond, which exceeds normal bonds with the two being able to telepath with one another_. _Like his disciple, at times Otazoidmon is rebellious and downright stubborn, and at other times he's very caring and quiet_. _He's also less known as Accessmon_. _He's an expert in the subjects of medicine and biology_. _He's dubbed by his disciple 'Comet'_. _Otazoidmon uses his ability in manipulating lightning to vanish from sight and to reappear_. _His mood is sometimes unpredictable like his disciple's_. _Since he was Emeraldmon, Otazoidmon's favorite food is milk pudding_ - _His attacks are: Emerald Lightning; Emerald Bolt; Divine Bolt; Emerald Fire Love with Shetamon; Mystic Gardenstar through Emeraldsnow_." 

"Wow! Such accurate information. Then again, that's what to be expected from a Satuza Digivice." Otazoidmon shrugged. "Not to mention the milk pudding! Mmm..." Otazoidmon licked his lips. 

"Too bad there isn't any nearby." Otazoidmon moaned. 

Otazoidmon was Renamon's height, as he had green eyes with short; smooth brown hair that was slightly spiked. He was human in figure. A dark green coat was over him as a white shirt and white pants, along with green shoes, was below it. He wore green mountain gloves. A green belt was around his waist, as the crest of myths was in dark green on his shirt to the upper right, close to the right shoulder. 

"... What's going on?" Travis asked, eventually recovering from his shock. 

He put his digivice back into his right shorts pocket. 

"Have some fruitballs first. They're really tasty, but aren't as abundant as they once were here." Otazoidmon offered. 

Travis took off his right mitten from his hand and took a fruitball close to him. He took a bite and he immediately knew what it tasted like. 

"A banana. I like these." Travis informed, taking another bite of his fruitball. 

"We need to finish them tonight, before any Gazimon appear." Otazoidmon informed. 

"Why?" Travis asked, blinking. 

"I haven't been in this Digital World long enough, as I just got here a few weeks back, but the short time I stayed I learnt a few things, and that is wherever there's rare good food, Gazimon packs tend to eventually find it and take it for themselves." Otazoidmon explained. 

Travis nodded and finished his fruitball. He ate two other fruitballs and the second one tasted like an orange while the third once like an apple. Otazoidmon was the one to take the last fruitball. 

"Is it O.K. with you if I took the last one?" Otazoidmon inquired. 

Travis shrugged, "go ahead." 

Otazoidmon nodded and bit into the last fruitball he had gathered. 

"... I was so glad to succeed in contacting you in your world. I had tried numerous times before, even before I came to this Digital World, but I always failed. I'm so happy to meet you in person chief!" Otazoidmon exclaimed. 

Travis smiled, "I'm so happy too Comet. I've felt like you were always there beside me in my world." 

"And I probably have been." Otazoidmon chocked a sob back. 

"Want a hug?" Travis asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"This is just so nice." Otazoidmon sobbed. "You... being... here I mean." 

Travis moved around the campfire after he had finished his third and last fruitball, and embraced his copedam tightly. Otazoidmon returned the embrace and just as tight. 

"I've missed you. I always knew I would personally meet you face to face." Travis whispered. 

"Just like I knew that I was and would always be you favorite codelimin ever. I've missed you too, a lot." Otazoidmon agreed. 

* * *

The cave begun to shake, and stone began to fall. Travis and Otazoidmon released each other, and Otazoidmon quickly grabbed his dish. Both rushed out and saw the cave collapse. Otazoidmon's eyes widened. 

"It reached this far this quickly?" Otazoidmon questioned. 

"What?" Travis asked, confused. 

"We better get moving, NOW!" Otazoidmon urged. 

"Right behind you." Travis nodded. 

Otazoidmon rushed away and Travis followed closely behind him. 

"What are we running away from?" Travis questioned. 

"From the continent further falling apart and drifting into the ocean." Otazoidmon replied. 

Travis stopped, "that won't be so bad." 

"It would be if you can't fly and the sky is full with dangerous haunting codelimin. Now keeping moving!" Otazoidmon exclaimed. 

Travis blinked, and rushed to keep up with his copedam. Travis glanced around him and noticed the dark sky and the barren wasteland. There were a few trees here and there but they were all dead with skeleton branches. 

'What happened to this place?' Travis thought. 

'You'll find out soon enough.' Otazoidmon thought. 

Travis glanced at Otazoidmon, and saw him glancing back, nodding his head. Travis realized that Otazoidmon used their telepathy link with each other. 

"This is so not the Digital World I've had in my mind, much less have seen or read about." Travis informed. 

"Boohoo! Who cares? This Digital World is dying and no one can stop it. Thanks to Arkadimon, no one will stop him from destroying this Digital World, then moving on onto the next one." A raspy voice explained. 

Otazoidmon and Travis stopped in their tracks. 

"You heard that right?" Travis asked, glancing at his copedam. 

Otazoidmon nodded, looking around. He sniffed and sensed a pack of Gazimon surrounding them. Otazoidmon's shoulders fell, and he groaned. Travis walked up to him. 

"What is it?" Travis asked. 

"A pack of Gazimon surrounding us." Otazoidmon replied. 

"But I don't see again." Travis remarked, glancing around them and not seeing any others besides them in the area. 

"Look closer human." The same raspy voice remarked. 

It felt the voice was talking in Travis' ear, making him jump, and just in time too, as a pack of Gazimon crawled out of the barren wasteland surrounding the two. 

"I never knew they could do that." Travis muttered. 

"Well, they can dig." Otazoidmon reasoned. 

"Together rabbits! **Electric Stun Blast**!" A Gazimon yelled. 

The rest of the pack soon followed. 

"I'm so going to hate these nasty rabbits after this." Travis growled. 

"Me too." Otazoidmon agreed, nodding. 

Travis quickly ducked onto his stomach, and Otazoidmon followed his disciple. The attacks flew over them, continuing on their way towards the opposite stunned Gazimon. The Gazimon were all hit by friendly fire, and they fell backwards into the wasteland. Travis and Otazoidmon quickly got back to their feet and rushed out. Travis felt for his digivice in his shorts, and so enough, his digivice was still with him. Otazoidmon was still holding his dish. 

"What is it with you and that dish?" Travis questioned. 

"It was given to me as a gift by someone special to me... We haven't seen the last of those rabbits yet." Otazoidmon moaned. 

"I'm sure we'll meet up again." Travis agreed. 

After finishing that sentence, Travis felt the ground beneath him collapse and he screamed falling. Otazoidmon stopped. 

"Chief!" Otazoidmon gasped. 

The ground collapsed below Otazoidmon and he fell into darkness screaming, with his grip on his dish failing and him losing his dish. 

* * *

Waking up, Travis moaned in pain with his entire body in pain. He felt he was on something hard, and so he opened his eyes. He was in a small dark cave. Travis glanced up but only saw darkness. 

'That was a long way down.' Travis thought, blinking. 

'Chief!' Otazoidmon's thought invaded Travis' mind. 

'Comet?' Travis questioned, standing up carefully. 

'Where are you?' Travis inquired. 

'Some underground cave I guess.' Otazoidmon replied. 

'I'm going to try something. Keep your eyes open.' Travis requested. 

'I know what you're thinking and I don't mind it.' Otazoidmon assured. 

Travis closed his eyes, and just as suddenly he seemed to be looking around. He was sure Otazoidmon felt him in his mind and looked around to help Travis. Otazoidmon glanced down at himself and it was then that Travis was sure that through Otazoidmon's eyes, as he saw what Otazoidmon was wearing. Otazoidmon looked around the cave he was in and Travis saw that they were basically in the same kind of cave, probably close to each other. 

Otazoidmon glanced upwards, but didn't see any light above him; just darkness like with Travis. 

'Same condition with you chief?' Otazoidmon inquired. 

It was odd and interesting at the same time to look through someone else's mind then hear their thoughts in their mind. 

'Yes.' Travis replied. 

'We must be close, so maybe we could dig through something to reach other. The question is: where to dig?' Otazoidmon questioned. 

'You dig behind you and I'll dig in front of me. We better not forget about those Gazimon; they might have setup this trap and they can dig; we might dig them out. Be careful.' Travis advised. 

'Same to you chief.' Otazoidmon agreed. 

Travis left Otazoidmon's mind and opened his eyes. He still had his digivice in his shorts' pocket. Travis walked over to the wall of dirt in front of him and started to dig through it with his mittens, though he knew he would get them dirty, but that was the least important at the moments. Travis felt the cave around him shaking and he cautiously stopped digging, backing away. The shaking stopped, and moments later it returned, only to stop quickly. 

It was surprising to Travis that no cave-in happened. The shaking happened several more times until the wall Travis was slowly through was blasted away. Travis held his ground and covered his face from the flying dirt. He coughed lightly and when the dry dirt and dust settled, Travis lowered his arm and was greeted with Otazoidmon grinning at him from the opened hole in the wall of dirt. 

"You're lucky there was no cave-in." Travis remarked. 

Otazoidmon blinked, "I thought you didn't believe in luck." 

"Fortunate then. Whatever... What now?" Travis questioned. 

"Now that we're together? I don't know..." Otazoidmon paused, pushing himself out of the small tunnel he made. 

"... Just how did you do that? Make the tunnel I mean?" Travis asked. 

"I used my 'Emerald Lightning' technique on it continuously until I broke through. Pretty crafty, won't you say?" Otazoidmon smirked. 

"That's quite... creative I'd admit." Travis nodded. 

"And the fastest way through." Otazoidmon smiled, proud of his accomplishment. 

"... Do you think you could fly us out of here?" Travis inquired. 

"I could try, but I'm not leaving this place without my dish." Otazoidmon remarked. 

"Just who gave that dish to you?" Travis asked. 

"Shetamon." Otazoidmon replied. 

Travis blinked, "... I see." 

"Even if we did have my dish, you'd probably be too heavy for me to carry and I'm not leaving you here all alone." Otazoidmon decided. 

"Let's get your dish." Travis muttered, approaching the tunnel Otazoidmon made. 

"The thing is I don't know if it's in my cave or not." Otazoidmon sheepishly giggled. 

Travis stopped and turned towards his copedam. 

"What? Where else would it be?" Travis asked. 

"No idea whatsoever." Otazoidmon shrugged. 

"That dish is important to you, isn't it?" Travis asked. 

"Of course!" Otazoidmon exclaimed. "If Shetamon hadn't given it to me, it just would be another plain dish! It's all important to me because Shetamon gave it to me for me to remember her as a gift." 

"Then how come you don't have any idea where it is?" Travis asked, approaching Otazoidmon. 

Otazoidmon sighed, "you're free to check my cave on the other side of the tunnel, but I won't guarantee it that you'd find it." 

"I'd hold onto anything Tracy might give me." Travis whispered, walking back towards the small tunnel. 

One problem: the tunnel was blocked with a Gazimon in the tunnel, and Gazimon were pouring into the cave through the dirt walls. Travis walked backwards towards Otazoidmon, glancing around him. 

"This isn't good." Otazoidmon noted, glancing around the appearing Gazimon. 

"They look unusually hungry." Travis noted. 

"This is getting way too annoying." Otazoidmon muttered, pouncing into the air as flowing electricity formed in his coat. 

"**Emerald Lightning**!" Otazoidmon yelled, releasing green miniature bolts after each other zapping the pouring Gazimon. 

Gazimon screamed in agony when Otazoidmon's attack hit them. Otazoidmon didn't stop, and continued on with his technique, flying in midair. One by one, Gazimon were starting to get deleted, but still more poured in and surrounded Travis. The Gazimon blocking the tunnel remained in his position in the tunnel. One Gazimon tried to grab Travis, but Travis quickly took hold of the Gazimon's arm and swung him back into his comrades, knocking them to the ground. 

Another Gazimon dared to try and reach for Travis, but Travis was quicker, punching the Gazimon in its face, sending it flying back into a wall of dirt. From the collision, some dirt that was below the knocked out Gazimon fell to the ground, with the Gazimon not far behind. He fell on top of some of own comrades, knocking them unconscious from the sudden fall and weight. 

"Keep it up Otazoidmon! I can handle myself with this bunch of juveniles." Travis assured. 

"I hear you chief!" Otazoidmon nodded. 

Extremely outnumbered, and with the Gazimon continued to pour into the cave, both disciple and copedam fought through the massive pack. Gazimon were determined and some fell onto Otazoidmon after digging out from the dirt wall above him. At first Otazoidmon was able to shake them down, but eventually more and more fell on top of him, forcing him down into the Gazimon below him. Travis continued on fighting the Gazimon away from him. 

However, the Gazimon eventually ganged up on him and forced him to his stomach, quickly piling up on him. Travis tried to move his back, but the piled up Gazimon on him were too heavy and so Travis' attempt failed. 

'Comet?' Travis thought. 

'Chief! I'm down!' Otazoidmon informed. 

Breathing was getting harder and harder for Travis with all the weight on his lungs. 

"With Allah's will, it'll take more than these nasty rabbits to take us down! There is no God but the God!" Travis yelled with all the air he had left. 

The ground they were on glowed green and Travis thought he was seeing stuff, until a pillar of intense green light was released upwards in the cave. The pillar passed through Travis and his copedam without harming them, but the pillar deleted every single Gazimon there was in the whole area. 

"Remember Allah always and He'll always be there to help you and guide you. You aren't alone in this believers. With Allah's will, you'll be victorious." A soft calm voice whispered. 

Travis swallowed back a sob a delight, and a few tears escaped his eyes and ran down his cheeks. Travis smiled when he suddenly felt warmth and peaceful comfort and assurance through the pillar of intense green light. 

* * *

Both Travis and Otazoidmon were lifted upwards out of the cave and Otazoidmon saw that the dish was also lifted. The green pillar lowered and vanished when Travis and Otazoidmon were a few feet from the ground. 

Both landed unharmed, with there being no sign of any caves. Travis had noted that the pillar was one wide pillar, and not a few numerous scattered ones. Once he touched that ground, Otazoidmon rushed over to his precious dish that was unharmed on the ground. There was a gentle gust of wind. 

"Never forget Allah believer and Allah won't ever abandon His slaves." The wind whispered. 

Otazoidmon walked back towards Travis, carrying his bowl. Travis wiped his tears, and narrowed his eyes in determination. 

"Arkadimon... As Allah is my witness, I swear by Him that I and Comet would delete you for good! Be warned demon, for a believing army is heading your way!" Travis exclaimed, clenching his fist and thrusting it into the air. 

_To be continued..._


End file.
